


The Roots that Clutch

by Sintari (OriginalSintari)



Series: Pr0ntober 2006 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Voyeurism, kuchikicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: Rukia always wondered what Byakuya really saw when he watched her with Renji. Did she meet his expectations?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LiveJournal as part of Pr0ntober, 2006

Rukia always wondered what Byakuya saw when he watched her getting fucked. Through his eyes, was it the sister she didn’t remember on all fours on the bed, being pounded by his lieutenant? Had her sister consented to displays like this? Lewd acts for his enjoyment? Had she taken off all her clothes and sucked some other shinigami’s cock while her husband watched? Rukia pulled back, so that only the very tip of her tongue touched Renji's slit. She reached up with one finger and wiped Renji's precome across her lips, never more aware of both sets of eyes on her. Had her sister put on a show?

Was Rukia living up?

She knew she'd never ask. It was not something she could ask. There aren't many things more intimate than seeing a man with his cock in his hand, but he was Kuchiki Byakuya, her brother and the head of her Clan, and what right did she have to question him? 

She felt one of Renji's callused fingers tip her chin up to look at him, pulling her back into the moment.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed to her. It wasn't like Byakuya couldn't read his lips. Her brother was just right there, in his usual chair not five feet away. He was always close enough to see, close enough to smell, but never close enough to get well, messy, so to speak. Her brother was never messy. He even came neatly. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Byakuya lean forward in his chair. He'd taken his cock out, meaning he was close. The implied purpose of these little encounters may have been for him to watch them, but often, the voyeruism went both ways.

"Better than ever," she answered Renji aloud, surprisingly herself with the breathiness in her voice. Renji hadn't touched her yet and she was already hot, so hot.

"Lick Rukia now, Renji," Byakuya suddenly instructed.

Still on his knees on the bed, Renji ran his hands through his loose, sweaty hair while catching his breath. "Yeah, okay, taichou," he panted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw that, upon hearing the title, Byakuya's mouth curled into a barely perceptible smile.

Then Renji had flipped her onto her back on the bed. He shook his hair out and tendrils brushed her inner thighs. If she hadn't been so hot it might have tickled, but as it was the sensation only brought her that much closer to orgasm. Renji teased her at first, deliberately avoiding her more sensitive spots, nuzzling her pubic bone, running his hands up the backs of her thighs. She turned her head and saw that Byakuya was lazily stroking himself now, the precome glistening on the tip of his cock belying the disinterested expression on his face as he watched Renji eat her out.

Renji was good with his tongue, though most times she would make him work, savoring the feeling, grasping his hair close to the scalp and pulling when he brought her too close.

But today she'd noticed that tiny smile, and she didn't hold back.

As she neared orgasm, Rukia focused on her brother, who's eyes were focused squarely on her face. She looked him right in the eye.

"Nii-sama!" she gasped, as her orgasm rocked her. 

Somewhere, in the haze as she dissolved into atoms under Renji's talented tongue, Rukia heard, for the very first time, her brother cry out as he came.


End file.
